creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Teen Hunger Force Lost Episode 2
I bet a lot of you know about that lost episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Basically, it was a more disturbing version of the episode Super Birthday Snake. Someone named Nichoali found it on Ebay and after watching it, had disturbing visions about the episode and nosebleeds. However, what he didn't know was that there's a sequel to this episode. How do I know? Because I've seen it myself, of course. Let me tell you how I found it and what happened. It happened on a cold stormy night. It was so cold, there was a thin layer of frost on my window. Rain pounded on my window as I slept soundly, unaware of the horrors I was about to experience. I could barely sleep due to a weird buzzing noise. I grunted and checked my digital clock. It was 1:30 AM, too early to get up. But that buzzing noise really disturbed me. I gave up the ghost and decided to find out what was making that noise. I rolled out of bed and proceeded to step out of my room and into the living room. The living room was pitch black and freezing cold. I swear I could hear moaning in the darkness. Eventually, I found out what was making that buzzing noise. The TV was turned on. It was showing some trashy late-night talk show. However, it was flickering to static and back. I couldn’t hear what anyone was saying because of that stupid buzzing noise. I really wanted to turn it off so I could get to sleep. Just as I reached for the remote, the screen changed to black with blood around it and a crimson red text saying “OH MY GO….” in capital letters. This caught me off guard. My hand jolted open and the remote hit the ground with a loud thud. The screen then changed to pitch black. Weird…. It began like all Season 2 episodes, with a Dr. Weird and Steve cold opening. It had Dr. Weird messing with a gasoline tank. Steve came into the room and said "The court just called, we won". Dr. Weird forgot about the leak and lit a firework stick, causing it to explode and disintegrate them both. Then the theme song played. However, something was wrong. Shake looked like he was having a seizure and Meatwad had no eyes or a mouth. Frylock, however, looked normal. When the logo appeared, it was colored a very dark red instead of light red, yellow, and blue. It didn’t even look like spray paint. It looked like someone had been slaughtered right in front of the wall and the blood was smeared and had been left to dry and become crumbly. The episode then started. First, it showed a view of the Aqua Teens' house. Then it zoomed into a window, where it showed a room. Pieces of Shake, Meatwad, and the snake were clearly splattered all over the walls in a chaotic bloodbath. "FRYLOCK WAS HERE" was painted in blood on the wall next to the open door. Then it cut to a view of the yard. Carl was hanging upside-down, skinned and eviscerated with his insides spilled out all over the grass below him. It then cut to Frylock dragging himself among the sidewalk. He looked horrible. He didn't have the face from the episode I mentioned earlier, but he looked like he was starving. His beard was grey, his fries were green and moldy, and dark blue veins were shown all around his body. They looked like they were about to fall out of his skin. It looked so realistic, almost like a real person starving. Finally, he came across a house in the dark wasteland. It was grey and threateningly tall. “The Bleed Household” was carved on the house in crimson. He rose one of his fry arms up and knocked on the door. It opened and revealed a woman with bloodshot eyes and peeling skin. "What the fuck do you want?!" she snapped at poor Frylock. "Must eat now" he moaned, holding his stomach. "You're gonna have to do me one favor if you think you're touching a crumb of my food" the woman said as she handed him a meat cleaver "My dumbass son is in the other room, end him!". Frylock's eyes widened. Scenes suddenly flashed showing him killing Shake, Meatwad, and Carl. "No! No! I can't take a fourth life!" he yelped. "Fine, die and rot then!" said the woman. "Okay, okay, fine!" said Frylock "I'll do it!". He floated to the bedroom, being followed by that creepy she-devil. “What’s up, bro?” the little boy said, unaware of the pain he was about to endure. "I-I'm sorry about this" said Frylock nervously. He reached out his decayed fry arms, grabbed the poor kid's arm, and snapped it in two. A thick flow of crimson blood poured from it and stretched veins were exposed. The child let out a scream in pain. Frylock then pinned the kid to the bed and pulled out a scaling knife with dried blood on the handle. When I saw it, I realized it was the same one he used to kill Carl with. Without warning, he drove the scaling knife into the boy's stomach and pulled it out. Blood sprayed out of the jagged wound, coating the wall behind them. A crimson liquid covered Frylock as he grabbed the kid’s head and twisted it. The tiny boy went silent. He was gone! To confirm his kill, Frylock activated his laser eyes and shot the boy's neck, blood splattering all over the floor. His head fell to the floor, lifeless and cold. Frylock then floated backwards, tears running down his face. "I-I don't believe this!" he said "I took that boy’s life and for what?! A piece of toast?!". “Well done!” the cold-hearted woman said, throwing Frylock a few Twinkies. "You monster" he yelled “First my friends, and now an innocent little boy! I’ll never forgive you!". He stuffed all the Twinkies into his mouth hungrily as he wept all over the blood-soaked carpet. "Frylock, can you hear me?" a soft male voice whispered. Frylock opened his pain-filled eyes. He was sitting in a bright white hospital. A soft beeping noise could be heard in the background. I was so relieved that he was okay. Standing in front of him was the same fear inducing woman that he saw earlier. "It's okay" she said "I brought a few friends over, you might recognize them". When the scene suddenly pinned over to the left, I couldn’t believe what I saw. It was Shake, Meatwad, and Carl! They were all gruesome-looking zombies, all stitched back together with blood leaking from their eyes, almost like in the original Super Birthday Snake episode. "Hello, Frylock" Shake moaned "Do you remember us?". "We used to be your friends" Meatwad moaned "But you killed us". "And now we're back for revenge!" Carl moaned. Shake picked up a pair of blood-splattered surgical scissors and plunged them straight into the middle Frylock’s chest. A meaty and bloody squelch could be heard as the scissors went deeper and deeper, doing even more damage with every inch. When they wouldn’t go any further, Shake jolted the scissors open and crimson blood and muscle tissue splattered over the screen, covering it completely. The woman, Shake, Meatwad, and Carl could be heard laughing evilly, along with Frylock's bloodcurdling screams and ripping noises. After nearly 30 seconds, it cut to Frylock's corpse in the hospital bed. His face was clearly torn off, blood and brain matter leaking from the infected wound onto the floor. All of his fries were pulled out and eaten and his braces were peeled off, revealing the insides of his remaining teeth. One eye was dangling from what was left of his face. The TV then shut off all by itself. However, before it did, it briefly showed a shot of the little boy's corpse from earlier. I could not get that vision out of my head. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes